Jump Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Walls slowing you down? Try making a shortcut! Cast this spell near enemy walls to create a route straight over them. Your Troops will jump over affected wall pieces as if they weren't even there!" ---- *'Summary' **The Jump Spell allows all ground Troops and Heroes to jump over Walls. **It is one of two spells unlocked at level 4 Spell Factory; the other one being the Freeze Spell. **Jump Spells have no effect whatsoever on air units, as they already bypass Walls. The Jump Spell also does not change the behavior of Hog Riders, Miners, Wall Breakers or the Grand Warden in any way. **Upgrading the spell will increase its duration on the battlefield (the level 3 Jump Spell lasts roughly three times as long as the level 1 Jump Spell). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **This spell is more effective on doubled or tripled Walls; otherwise, the spell is not utilized to its maximum capability, making it much less valuable to use. **Combined with Wall Breakers, Jump Spells are quite useful for getting Troops deep into the interior of a base. Once Wall Breakers have initially breached the exterior Walls, any new ones tend to be attracted to adjacent compartments rather than those behind the breach. A Jump Spell, however, can be placed behind the initial breach to quickly allow Ground Troops access to the second layer of the base where the storages and heavy defenses (Mortars, X-Bows, etc.) are typically positioned. **At Town Hall 9 and above, using Jump Spells are often a better option than using four Earthquake Spells. Although they do not destroy walls, Jump Spells almost always last much longer than needed. Additionally, the Jump Spell requires half the housing space of four Earthquake Spells, and the Earthquake Spell radius is insignificantly larger than that of a Jump Spell. ---- *'Trivia' **The rings that circulate around the illustration of the Jump Spell resembles the action when troops jump over Walls. **There seems to be tiny bouncing yellow balls when the Jump Spell is dropped. **The Jump Spell's mechanics were reworked twice to date: ***The June 17, 2013 update changed the behavior of Jump Spell. Prior to this update, the level 1 Jump Spell only affected Troops that required 4 or less housing spaces (Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Wizards), with the remainder requiring level 2 to jump Walls. Following this change, all ground troops could utilize the effects of a level 1 Jump Spell; level 2 doubled its duration. ***The July 3, 2014 update reworked the Jump Spell to add a better "battle flow". If troops sense a better route, they will now walk over to the Jump Spell. So if they are close by, they can still walk over to the Jump Spell, even if they were not there when the Jump Spell was first placed. In other words, the old Jump Spell determined the area of troops that can jump over Walls, while the new Jump Spell determines the area of Walls that can be jumped over. **Although the Jump Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 5 Laboratory, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Laboratory upgrade interface. The Jump Spell will not appear in the Laboratory until the Spell Factory has been upgraded to level 4 (which requires Town Hall level 9). Most players already have a level 7 Laboratory by that time; if so, the first upgrade will be available as soon as the Spell Factory level 4 upgrade finishes. **Jump Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 5 hours all the way to 6 minutes. **The Jump Spell is the only Elixir Spell to not appear in Clash Royale. Category:Spells Category:Elixir